Belonging
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: The kids from the Glee Project can do more then just sing. They are learning the ways of the wizards at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue: First Day at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Glee Project, Fox does. I do not own the Glee Proeject characters, they own themselves. I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the Hogwarts houses, the Harry Potte Characters, Quidditch or Platform 9 3/4, J.K. Rowling does. This story is for enjoyment purposes only.

This is an edited version. I realized after someone reviewed, that I forgot to edit it. So, if you've already read the unedited prologue, you don't have to read this, I haven't changed a thing. This is the same version, just split up so you can tell when it goes from this person to this person.

* * *

><p>"Cameron, you got a letter!" his mother, Eliza called walking into the house.<p>

"Who's It from?" Cameron yelled, running down from his room.

She shrugged and held out the letter to him.

Cameron sighed and took the letter. He flipped it over and looked at the seal on the fold of the envelope.

"What's Hogwarts?" he asked, opening the letter.

Eliza didn't hear him; she was too busy putting groceries away.

Cameron slid his fingers under the fold and pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Dear Mr. Mitchell. We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31." Cameron read the green ink on the parchment. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Cameron looked around for hidden cameras. There was no such thing as magic. He pushed aside the curtains and looked outside. An owl was sitting on top of the light post outside his house. The owl was brown and staring at him.

"Ma!" Cameron yelled, thinking he was crazy.

He pulled the curtains shut and ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked.

Cameron couldn't find words, he just held out the letter to his mom. Eliza took the letter and read it quickly.

"Cameron, honey. Sit down. There are some things I need to tell you." Eliza took Cameron's arm and sat him down at the kitchen table. "You father was a wizard. He could perform spell and make potions. He was an amazing man. Before he died."

"How did he die…you never told me before." Cameron asked, looking at the letter in his mother's hands.

"He was an Auror. His job was to capture dark witches and wizards." She explained, tears building in her eyes. "He was killed trying to capture somebody."

Cameron nodded, trying to figure out what was going on.

"But since I'm a muggle, we wouldn't know if you were going to be a wizard or not."

"What's a muggle?" Cameron asked.

"Non magic folk. We were going to raise you with magic in your life, but when your father passed…I had no way of teaching you about magic. I kept all of your father's things in a trunk upstairs incase you were like him…I'll show you if you like?"

Cameron nodded, overly excited that he was finally going to get to learn about his father.

Eliza took her son's hand and led him up to the attic. She pulled out an old, dusty gray trunk and unlatched it.

"It's been years since I've opened this trunk." She said, pushing the lid up. "Oh, it still smells of him."

Eliza reached in and pulled out a wand. It was long and black, with strange carvings in the handle. She held it to her chest for a second and held it out to Cameron. Cameron reached out and wrapped his fingers around the handle. A surge of energy ran up her arm and he smiled.

Eliza pulled out robes and spell books.

"We will still need to get you some new book. But you'll have to borrow your father's old robes. We don't have much wizard money. So we'll go to Diagon Alley later today, and get your things."

"I can't wait." Cameron smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mum! I got a letter from Hogwarts!" Damian yelled running through the house.<p>

He found his mum in the living room knitting.

Damian sat down on the edge of her chair and handed her the letter.

"You don't seem too happy." His mum Rachelle said.

"I wanted to go to Durmstrang like Dad." Damian sighed.

"Well when me and your Dad got married. We talked for a long time about whether we were going to live in Ireland or Bulgaria and whether our kids would go to Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Ireland has better weather, and Durmstrang is an all boy school. If we had a little girl, she would have had a long way to travel for school." she explained, smoothing Damian's messy hair. "He'll love you no matter what school you go to."

Damian smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a pet Lindsey?" her mother, Linda asked.<p>

"Can I get a cat?" Lindsey asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Sure." Her mother smiled.

The two walked into Magical Menagerie and started looking at the cages full of toads, owls, rats and cats.

"See anything you like?" a woman asked, walking up to them.

"Mum! I want this one!" Lindsey squealed, pointing at a cage.

Inside the cage was a little gray and white striped kitten.

"Fifteen galleons." She said.

Lindsey took the small kitten out of the cage and kissed his tiny head. "I'm gonna call you Ronan."

* * *

><p>"Have fun Marissa." Her father, Jakob said, hugging her.<p>

"I will Daddy." She smiled.

"Don't forget to write." Her mum, Anna said, kissing her forehead.

"I won't." she said, as the train whistle blew.

She climbed on to the train and waved out the window till she couldn't see her parents anymore.

Marissa picked up her backpack and started looking around for a compartment she could sit in. Most of them were full. She came to a compartment that had to boys in it. She pushed open the door.

"Mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." She asked.

"Sure. It's fine with me." a boy with an Irish accent said.

She sat down next to them. "I'm Marissa."

"Damian." The Irish boy said.

"I'm Cameron." The blonde boy said.

He was eating a bag of muggle candy and had a ferret in his lap.

"You're American." Marissa said before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. My mom married my dad who was a British wizard and they lived in Leer." Cameron explained. "I grew up being home schooled after my father died when I was four. So I mainly talked to my mom and my mom's mom. So I got their accents."

* * *

><p>"It's simple enough. I will call your name, you will come up, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor Trimbler said. "Follow me."<p>

The students followed the head of house into the Great Hall.

"Ellis Wylie." Professor Trimbler called.

A small girl with brown hair climbed up and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her small head.

"You may be small but you have courage. You stand up for what you believe in. Gryffindor!" he yelled.

"Emily Vasquez." Trimbler called.

"Cunning and quiet motivated. Slytherin!" the hat called out.

Emily smiled and walked with a bounce in her step over to the Slytherin table.

"Fred Weasley." Trimbler said.

"Witty and creative. Yet brave and bold. You have big shoes to fill here and at home. You want to make your father proud…the best place for you is in…Ravenclaw!"

Trimbler removed the hat and Fred walked slowly over to the Ravenclaw table. He was greeted with smiles, handshakes, and pats on the back, but his smile was fake.

"Lorcan Scamander." Trimbler called.

"Ravenclaw." The hat said.

"Lysander Scamander."

"Ravenclaw."

The twins sat down beside Fred and smiled at him.

"Damian McGinty."

Damian sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm…Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat called.

Damian smiled and headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Samuel Larsen."

Samuel sat down on the stool.

"Hufflepuff."

"Matheus Fernades."

A small boy with braces and glasses sat down on the stool. His feet dangled.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said.

Matheus smiled and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Marissa von Bleicken."

Marissa sat down gracefully on the stool and sat with her back straight.

"Ravenclaw."

Marissa smiled valiantly and pranced over to the table.

"Dominique Weasley."

A beautiful girl with long shiny blonde hair and pointed ears walked up from the back of the group and sat down on the stool.

"Another Weasley. You are different though. Taking after Mummy in many ways. Gryffindor!"

Dominique smiled and walked over to the table and sat down beside someone who looked a lot like her.

"Lindsey Pearce."

A girl with glossy black hair and dark blue eyes sat down on the stool.

"Creative and full of wisdom beyond your years." The sorting hat said. "Ravenclaw."

Lindsey sat down beside Damian and the twins.

"Hannah Mclalwain." Professor Trimbler said.

An over weight girl with red hair sat down on the stool.

"Gryffindor."

She smiled and sat down with her house.

"Bryce Ross-Johnson."

"Slytherin."

"McKynleigh Abraham."

"Hufflepuff."

"Cameron Mitchell."

"Ravenclaw."

Headmaster McGonagall gave a speech and the feast began.

"Fred right?" Cameron asked the red head who sat across from him.

"Yeah, you're Cameron?" Fred guessed.

"Yeah…why did you look disappointed when you got put into Ravenclaw?" Cameron asked.

"My dad was in Ravenclaw. He said the only bad thing was the Quidditch team, which I'm sure has improved since his time." Marissa laughed.

"I don't doubt that Ravenclaw will be wicked. It's just that I'm a Weasley…probably the only Weasley in history who hasn't been sorted into Gryffindor. My dad and mum, all my uncles and my aunt. My grandparents and great grandparents, all my cousins. I want my dad to be proud of me." Fred sighed, poking the food on his plate with his fork. "I have a lot to live up to."

"What do you mean?" Damian asked.

"You know of the Battle of Hogwarts, right?" Fred asked.

Damian nodded, his mouth full of sweets. "My mum fought in it."

"My uncle Fred died in the Battle. He was my dad's twin." Fred said. "I was named after him…he was an amazing man…I have a lot to live up to, and so far I'm not off to the best start at Hogwarts."

"Fred, your dad will love you. No matter what." Lindsey said, squeezing his hand.

Fred smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note.<em>

__Yes, this is only the prologue. I wanted to start with them around age sixteen, going into their sixth year. But I felt like I had to state somethings first, like backgrounds and the houses they are in. I am aware I forgot Alex. Personally, I didn't want to put Alex in. I've been watching Glee Project a lot lately, mainly because nothing else is on and I have it recorded and I like Cameron and Damian's faces, but that's beside the point. The point I am trying to get to is, I'm not the biggest Alex fan. I'm not the biggest Bryce fan either, he seemed like bit of a douche, pardon my language. But I figured he could be the "bad" guy. I couldn't think of a role for Alex, so I left him out.__

_I hope you like my first attempt at a crossover story. Please be kind with the reviews._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 1: A Home Away From Home

"Marissa!" Lindsey squealed at the sight of her roommate.

"Lindsey!" Marissa laughed hugging her friend.

The two hugged and walked into a compartment.

"I am exhausted." Lindsey sighed, sinking down on to a seat.

"Why?" the red head asked putting her feet up on her seat.

"My mum had me get a summer job, a muggle job. I worked at a bookstore. It was nice, but it was long hours, then I would get home and watch my little brother, who is attending Hogwarts too. We spent a few hours walking around Diagon Alley getting all the books, robes, and a wand for Ben." Lindsey sighed. "I stayed up for hours packing my trunks and helping Mum and Ben with his trunk."

"Tough break. I'm glad I'm an only child of two wizards." Marissa said.

Cameron walked into the compartment and sat down next to Marissa.

"I wish I grew up around magic." He sighed, kissing her on the cheek.

"You aren't missing much." Marissa shrugged.

"That's a lie." Damian said, sliding the door closed. "You missed out on a lot."

Lindsey nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I missed this room!" Damian yelled falling on to the brown leather sofa.<p>

"Damian. It's late. Let's get to bed." Cameron said, pulling on the hood of Damian's robes.

"I wanna sleep here. It's so soft." He moaned.

Lysander and Lorcan grabbed Damian and dropped him on the floor.

"Ow." Damian said bluntly, sitting up.

The boys trucked up to their dormitory to find Fred sitting on his bed, flipping through a photo album.

"What's that?" Cameron asked, pulling his robes off.

"Mum gave it to me. It's pictures of my mum and dad and their friends when they went here. It's quiet brilliant." He said, flipping through the pages of moving pictures.

The boys crowded around Fred, looking over his shoulders, curious of what Hogwarts looked like over twenty years ago.

* * *

><p>"He's gone completely mental. Did you see the way he was acting this morning in advanced potions? Mental." Cameron said, as they walked across the bridge to the clearing where their next class, Care of Magical Creature was.<p>

"Maybe he's just in love. You seemed rather mental when before you asked Marissa to be your girl." Damian said, taking his jumper off and shoving it in his bag where his robes were.

"Well, to be fair he was mental to begin with." Marissa teased.

Cameron glared at her as they walked into a clearing by the groundskeepers hut.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." A man stood in the middle of the clearing said. He had long red hair in a ponytail. "Come on, into the clearing."

The class slowly filed into the clearing.

"Drop your bags and things along the wall, take a seat where ever you like." He said. "I am Professor Weasley."

"Hi Uncle Charlie." Fred said, sitting on the wall.

"Hello Fred." Professor Weasley said. "I am going to be teaching this very differently then your previous teacher. There will be a lot of hands on learning. And you will be learning about a lot more dangerous creatures."

"Like dragons?" Fred asked.

"Shut up Fred." Professor Weasley said.

"That's no way to talk to students." Bryce said.

"Why is he in our class?" Damian griped under his breath to Cameron.

Cameron shrugged.

"He's my nephew, I can tell him to shut up." Weasley said.

Weasley pulled a thick glove on that went up to his elbow and whistled loudly. A large scarlet bird flew into the clearing and landed on his arm.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?" he asked.

"That's a phoenix." Damian spoke up.

"Very good Damian. Does anyone know some of the abilities that phoenix has?"

"My wand core is phoenix feather." Marissa stated.

"When they die, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes." Lysander said.

"Phoenix tears can cure almost any wound…they can even bring a person back from near death." Fred said quietly, looking down at his shoes. "My dad told me that…did you try—"

"Fred, now is not the time or place." Weasley interrupted. "The phoenix is a gentle creature, not know for fighting. There are very little demotic phoenixes in the world. I can only think of two. This one, Fawkes. And the New Zealand Quidditch mascot. They are herbivores. They are also immortal. When their burning day approaches, their feathers start to fall off. They regenerate a few moments later from the ashes. Their tears have healing powers, Fred is right, they can cure anything, even bring people back from the brink of death. Their tears are the only known cure for basilisk venom. Questions? Comments? Stupid looks?"

The class laughed.

"How did you train him?" Marissa asked from where she sat leaning against a tree.

"I didn't, I just burrowed him from the head master. And I don't know how they are trained, probably with a lot of time and patience. Would anyone like to pet him?"

* * *

><p>"Can we go to Hogsmead?" Cameron asked after dinner.<p>

"Cam, you know we're only able to go to Hogsmead on the weekends." Damian said, dropping his robes on his bed.

"It's not fair. You guys get to be around magic all the time." Cameron whined, throwing himself on to his bed. "I live in Leer with my muggle mom. Please? I am dying for some magic food."

"If it'll get him to shut up, let's go." Lysander said, tossing his tie into his trunk. "But change first."

The four boys changed into their normal clothes and headed down to the common room.

Marissa and Lindsey were sitting on the sofa in their pajamas chatting.

"Where are you all off to?" Marissa asked.

"Get Cameron a candy fix." Damian yawned.

"We're going to go to Hogsmead." Lorcan said.

"Have either of you seen Fred? I haven't seen him since Care of Magical Creatures." Cameron said, sitting down on the edge if the couch.

"He stayed after to talk to the professor." Marissa said. "He seemed a little upset after the lesson."

Cameron nodded and the boys headed out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Long over due. I wrote this a while and thought I posted it. But I guess I didn't. Sorry it took so long and sorry it's a little dull. I just need to get some time past and some basic facts out of the way. Boring parts, mainly._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I am working on a lot of other stories._

_I have written a new chapter in _All I Need_, which for those of you who don't know is my George/Luna story._

_I hope you enjoyed. Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 2: Hallowe'en

"Why does it always storm on Halloween?" Lindsay asked huddling close to Marissa who was carrying the umbrella.

"I wish I knew." She laughed, jumping over a puddle.

The boys trailed behind the girls, laughing and pushing each other off the path.

"I wish we could get on our brooms and just fly to Hogsmead." Lindsay griped.

"_I wish_ you would share the damn umbrella. I'm soaked to the bone back here." Damian said.

"Not gonna happen." Lindsay teased.

* * *

><p>"Since when is there a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmead?" Lysander asked.<p>

"My dad bought the old Zonko's…it's something him and Uncle Fred talked about doing. Let's go check it out." Fred said, braking into a run.

Everyone followed, sliding in the mud.

"Hey Lindsay." Damian said, once they were inside.

Lindsay turned to him. Damian bent over and shook his head, getting her wet. She glared at him and walked away.

"DAD!" Fred yelled, running up the steps in the middle of the shop and throwing his arms around George. "What are you doing here?"

Fred was a spinning image of his father. They had the same red hair and blue eyes and freckles.

Fred was half a head shorter then his father.

"I apperate back and forth between the two." George said.

"Fantastic…do I get a discount?" Fred asked.

George shook his head.

"Uh. Er. Then. Ugh." Fred grumbled sitting down on the steps. "Fine…gotta go. I have people to meet."

"All your friends are in the shop. Who could you possibly have to meet?" George asked.

Fred bit his lower lip nervously.

"Have fun." George said, watching his son walk out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Where's he going?" Marissa asked, leaning into Cameron.<p>

Cameron shrugged.

"He's been acting really weird lately." Lysander said.

"We should follow him." Lorcan agreed.

"It's raining too hard." Damian complained.

* * *

><p>"Damian." Lindsay said, elbowing him.<p>

Damian looked over at her, his cheeks burning red.

"…What's her name?" Lindsay teased.

"I don't know." Damian sighed.

"Which one is she? Maybe I know her." Lindsay said.

Damian pointed her out. "Blonde hair. Gryffindor. Sitting by someone who looks just like her."

Lindsay scanned the Gryffindor table. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the girl Damian was pointing at.

"That's Victoire Weasley. Fred's cousin. Nice choice…good luck getting her though. She's part Veela. I don't think you really like her. I think it's just the Veela in her that's making you like her." Lindsay said.

"I tend to disagree. She may have inherited Veela blood from her mum," Fred said, sitting down beside Damian. His red hair was dripping wet. "But, not enough to fully capture somebody. If someone likes her, it's probably real."

Damian shrugged, not wanting to get into all the thoughts and dreams he has had above Victoire over the past month.

"Where have you been?" he asked Fred.

"Hogsmead." He said diving into the sweets he had piled on his plate.

"Anyone seen Teddy?" Cameron asked. "He never misses the Halloween feast."

* * *

><p>"I feel like shit." Damian said, falling on to the couch in the common room.<p>

"That's your own fault for eating all that sugar." Marissa said, swatting Damian's butt. "Go up to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Damian pushed himself up and followed Cameron up to their dorm.

"I saw Teddy today…at Three Broom sticks." Marissa said, taking her robes off.

"So?" Lindsay asked, pulling her nightshirt on.

"He and Fred were in a booth in the back of the pub." She said.

"They were probably just talking. They have a lot in common."

"They were sitting closer then six inches."

Lindsay turned around, her jaw ajar. "How close? Like thighs touching or what?"

"Like almost thighs touching." She said.

"Do you think…" Lindsay started.

"But Teddy…he's not…and Fred isn't—"

"But we've never seen him with anyone!" Lindsay said, jumping in to her bed.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Marissa yelled back. "We've never seen the twins with anyone. Or Cameron, until last year."

"Are you saying you thought your boyfriend—"

"NO!"

"Maybe that's why Fred has been acting relatively mental in potions. He is in the class with us."

"Hush. Go to sleep." The prefect yelled up the stairs.

Marissa and Lindsay dove under their sheets, giggling like mad.

"We'll think of something tomorrow…maybe talk to George about Fred." Lindsay said.

Marissa nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Sorry it's so short, mainly a filler chapter. The conversation between Marissa and Lindsay was pretty important._

_Does anyone know what's going on?_

_I will be getting into the other houses soon. I promise. And students will be getting into trouble. Hahaha._

_I hope you like it. Let me know. More reviews equals more chapters._

_Thanks_

_- Shelby_


End file.
